Condoms have been widely used since their invention in the 18th century. Condom use is easily understood and, as a result, condoms have played an important prophylactic and contraceptive role.
A problem or drawback with condoms, however, is that their use frequently involves a significant interruption in the pre-intercourse activity, that is, the foreplay activity between the male and female immediately prior to intercourse. Such interruption is caused by the need to open a condom package, a step typically carried out by tearing open a package with two hands, and then remove the condom from the package and apply it to the male organ.
The condom package may be inconveniently located when the need for it arises. Even when an unopened condom package is nearby, the package-opening and other steps required cause interruption and delay.
As a result of such interruption and delay, there is a break in attention of the male partner to the female, or vice versa depending on who is taking responsibility for condom use. Consequently, a prevailing favorable mood may erode. Furthermore, the interruption and delay draw attention to aspects of the proceedings which may be less than helpful to the intended attitude of the partners with respect to impending intercourse.
There is a clear need to overcome or reduce this negative aspect of condom use. There is a need for a condom-holder device which will facilitate the obtaining of a condom for application to male organ during the period just prior to intercourse.